


То, что делает тебя тобой

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Микаса всегда была рядом с Эреном, посвятила свою жизнь его защите. Но что, если однажды он заменит её на красавицу Кристу?Микаса пытается подражать Кристе по всех аспектах жизни, чтобы привлечь внимание Эрена, и постепенно теряет своё истинное «я», что замечает капитан Леви, давно наблюдающий за ней со стороны. Сможет ли он показать ей, какова на самом деле настоящая любовь?
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	То, что делает тебя тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's What Makes You, You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639734) by [Ernqi12leong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernqi12leong/pseuds/Ernqi12leong). 



Настала пора столкнуться лицом к лицу с собственными страхами.

Со страхом быть никому не нужной, страхом смерти и, самым главным, страхом быть ненавидимой Эреном.

То бесчисленное количество раз, которое Микаса Аккерман посвятила защите Эрена, никогда им не ценилось. И это казалось нормальным, поскольку до тех пор, пока он рядом, всё в порядке. Даже если Эрену плевать на её заботу. Даже если он начинает её ненавидеть. Микаса сделает всё возможное ради его безопасности. Это было её обещанием покойной матери Эрена, а также своеобразным проявлением любви.

Иногда даже малейшая неудача была способна безвозвратно изменить человеческую личность.

В столовой царила тяжёлая атмосфера, разведчики питались тихо и не жаловались на рацион, который мог быть и лучше, учитывая, что им приходилось регулярно рисковать жизнью за пределами стен.

Микаса потерянно уставилась на свою миску с холодным супом. Деревянная ложка торчала из неаппетитного содержимого, а все мысли Микасы были заняты Эреном. Он едва не погиб из-за Женской Особи, обратно они возвращались побитыми и окровавленными, с десятком неизбежных жертв за спиной.

— Микаса, поешь хоть немного, — Армин коснулся её предплечья, осторожно отвлекая от потока мыслей, — у тебя будут проблемы с желудком, если останешься голодной.

Проблемы с желудком? Он правда считает, что это сейчас так важно?

— А где Эрен? Он уже ел? — она начала засыпать друга вопросами, полностью игнорируя его комментарий, что был озвучен ранее. Микасу волновал в первую очередь Эрен.

— Нет, он ещё спит. Микаса, тебе нужно сначала позаботиться о себе, — хватка Армина усилилась в попытке удержать Аккерман на месте, но она с лёгкостью оттолкнула его руку, встала и направилась в комнату Эрена.

***

Микаса резко повернула за угол и остановилась перед комнатой. Осторожно толкнула дверь и заглянула внутрь.

Комната была маленькой, но уютной: книжная полка стояла у стены справа, под окном располагался письменный стол. Слева под белоснежными простынями на кровати лежал раненый Эрен.

Оставив дверь приоткрытой, Микаса подошла к кровати, подтянула к себе деревянный табурет и тяжело села. Она посмотрела на Эрена, позволив обеспокоенному вздоху сорваться с её губ. Затем сняла с шеи красный шарф, аккуратно сложила и положила себе на колени.

Из ткани торчали несколько ниток, которые свидетельствовали о том, что материал за годы использования постепенно изнашивался. Микаса тепло улыбнулась и медленно провела кончиками пальцев по мягкому шарфу. Для неё шарф Эрена имел особую ценность, и она сделает всё возможное, чтобы сохранить его, независимо от обстоятельств. Слёзы навернулись на глаза Аккерман, стоило вспомнить день, когда Эрен обернул её этим шарфом. День смерти родителей, день, когда она впервые сама забрала чью-то жизнь… События прошлого стремительно возвращались к Микасе одно за другим, воспроизводясь в памяти. Обрушиваясь подобно мощной волне, затягивающей её за собой…

— Ми… Микаса?

Красный шарф соскользнул с колен Аккерман, и она слегка вздрогнула, испугавшись звука голоса Эрена.

— Микаса? — повторил он и помахал рукой перед её лицом. Микаса рассеянно моргнула и перевела на него взгляд.

— Э-эрен, ты в порядке? Голова не болит? Ты голоден? — он встала и помогла ему сесть, взбивая подушку и подкладывая ту под его спину.

Йегер раздражительно вздохнул.

— Всё нормально, Микаса. Перестань опекать меня, — он оттолкнул её руки и продолжил поправлять подушку самостоятельно.

— Я должна помогать тебе, Эрен. Просто позволь мне…

— Да заткнись ты уже!

Руки Микасы безвольно повисли по бокам. Ни разу в жизни Эрен не говорил ей подобного. Мог ворчливо огрызнуться, но не повышал голос и не смотрел так, будто она была препятствием на пути к его цели. Губы Микасы задрожали.

— Прости, Эрен, но я…

— Нет! С меня хватит, Микаса. Я устал от твоей заботы. Неужели ты не понимаешь, насколько надоела мне? — глаза Эрена были затуманены злостью. — Если тебе правда не наплевать на меня, то просто уйди. Оставь меня в покое!

— Ч-что? — спросила она, чувствуя, как по щеке покатилась первая слезинка. Микаса поспешно подняла красный шарф и прижала его к груди.

Не выдержав, Эрен швырнул подушку ей в лицо.

— Ты слышала! Убирайся! Ты Аккерман, но не смогла спасти ни одного из погибших. Ты просто обуза, Микаса! — он отвернулся к стене, показывая, что разговор окончен.

Голова Микасы упала. Она не хотела быть слабой и плакать перед Эреном, который наконец высказал ей всю правду. «Я ему надоела, я для него обуза», — проносилось в её мыслях, пока она поднимала подушку и складывала ту на стол.

Не поднимая глаз, Микаса вышла из комнаты, на этот раз закрыв за собой дверь.


End file.
